


瞒

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 半架空私设，重度OOC作者有病，胡说八道型月世界死忠慎入





	瞒

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空私设，重度OOC  
> 作者有病，胡说八道  
> 型月世界死忠慎入

远坂凛抬脚高踢，不顾裙子会怎样飘动，对方后仰躲过，擦到斗篷上的兜帽，只让深褐色帽边轻轻掀起，她清晰看见磨旧了的布边下的模样，皱起了眉头，没法控制大脑的震颤。站稳后轻轻吐气，两大步跃起，一个手刀下去前抹去心中所有由不舍描绘成的风景。斗篷下的人扯了扯嘴角，只后退了一小步，让气势汹汹击来的玉掌落了个空，青葱般的手指划过他的眼下，顺带同风一起掀翻了帽子——一头雪白蓬松的头发下如鹰的灰色眼睛，黝黑而英俊的脸庞上渗出血迹。远坂凛察觉到自己疯狂跳动的心脏，她被时间重创的记忆淡而复归，有那么一瞬间令她手足无措几乎要倒下去，转而收敛眼中锋芒，再次进入战斗姿势。

此刻两道亮光披开天空，轰隆隆的马车声从滚滚浓云后传来，更增添了几分剑拔弩张。抬眼是被狂风爱抚了千年的墙门，在新月之地的一隅以残破之躯矗立，周围断壁残垣没有一处是干净的。凛换了姿势，抬手在雨打下来之前于放在一边的小箱子里拉出红色斗篷，戴上兜帽。脸上显不出心中半分起伏，干练的红色风衣被越发狂暴的北风卷起、飘动，做离去姿态。

“你要去哪里。”身后人瞥了一眼天空，回到她身上。

“找个避雨地。”

“我知道一个。”

“你不怕我来者不善？”一身似被血染的红袍中传出冷淡声音。

他耸了耸肩：“不过是被小猫挠几下。”

远坂凛在心里轻哼了一声，脸上倒是笑了，在原地停留两秒后转身走到男人身旁，这倒令他稍稍惊讶。她身材娇小，正好到他肩头，低头看她时她也正抬头看向他，表情里几分严肃，几分打量：“带路吧，有劳……”她顿了顿。

“Emiya。”他说。

“凛。”她省去姓氏，以名相告。

“凛……”Emiya让发音利落的词在嘴里转了好一会儿，“凛，”他忽然叫道，女人抬头时脸上又添了几分惊讶，灵动而沉静的眼睛微微睁大，他不禁发出轻笑，“跟我来。”

两人一前一后，脚步飞快，Emiya不时望向空中，希望在雨落下前能到。这儿的雨不比其他地方，长年累月的历史沉淀让水质发生了变化，落下来的雨腐蚀性极强，若不着任何防护站在雨中，会带来深入骨髓的烧伤。所幸一年中只有一个月是有雨的，若是存心来着这人迹罕至的地方通常避开此月。远坂凛恰好是忘了，未经缜密计划深入新月中心，倒落了个误打误撞之实。她在魔术协会已十年有余，该学的了如指掌，不该学的也已炉火纯青，宝石翁说她该换个地方历练，埋头苦读和滞于一地的实践已不再对她突破瓶颈有更多帮助，于是她选了个风和日丽的天气离开伦敦，在战火纷飞处辗转两年，到了这里。

 

上古的新月湖泊如今已无法养育一方水土，在狂沙夜夜呼啸的腹地还埋藏着千年的秘密和不为人知的古迹。曾经万人朝拜的神殿掩埋在风沙下，消融在酸雨中，当第一滴雨落下的时候她还站在地面上。

“怎么还不进来。”Emiya的声音盖过远处雷鸣中把她唤回，踏进通往地下阶梯，转瞬毁灭世界的洪水毫不留情倾泻而下，她望着石门的缝隙好久确保雨水没有流进来，Emiya站在下方倒也再没叫她，到凛自己转身，忽觉手背刺痛，抬手发现皮肤上灼红了一片，Emiya才再次开口：“叫你快些进来的。”凛把手放回披风中，看着他道：

“没事。”

怎么会没事。到Emiya拿来药箱，皮肤上已经冒出白色小泡，凛倒不在意，把披风放回箱子里打量这间地下室。说是工坊未免太简陋，说是避雨地东西又太多，没有任何装饰的圆形住房间里有一张两边栓在墙壁上突出部分的吊床，旁边放着几本书，角落里有用来磨箭的石板和石块，正中吊着一口煮锅，里面空空如也。这过的是什么生活呀……凛坐在靠近床边的石凳上，看Emiya走进隔出来的小间，出来时把斗篷脱了，一扔——飞过凛的头顶直直挂在吊床的绳子上——凛低头躲避，抬头一个凌厉眼神扫向Emiya，他当作没看见似的走到凛旁边，单膝蹲下：

“稍微有点糟糕，”他手掌微合，勾起凛的手指，仔细看了看她的手背，“还有其他地方吗？”

“没了。”

Emiya点了点头，“你可以自己上药吗？”

“不劳你费心。”凛不明白他要做什么，露出有些古怪的表情，不太自然地抽回自己的手，“雨什么时候停？”

“一个月以后。”

“什——”她瞪大了眼睛，倒抽一口气。

“你不知道？大小姐，你来这里是干什么的？”Emiya慢慢地审视着凛。她无措的表情一瞬即逝，凌乱的黑色刘海搭在额前，眉头微蹙，暗潮涌动的蓝色眼睛和紧闭的樱色双唇是思考的模样，接而反问：

“你在这里又是干什么？”

“我不会回答一见面就攻击我的人的问题。”Emiya睨了凛一眼。

“刚才不是回答的好好的……谁知在这个不毛之地碰到的是什么妖魔鬼怪。”

这实在说不上是回答。Emiya一愣，笑了一声：“我才是，没想到会碰到女性的魔法使。”

“你的感应能力还挺强。”凛低头咬着绷带，打了个结。

“能学成第二魔法的人不多。”他看了一眼凛放在身边的小箱子。

“啊啦，没想到你还知道第二魔法，理论基础打得不错。”凛关了药箱，手上已经上好药，缠了绷带。她把一直带着的小箱子放到面前，啪嗒一声箱子开了。Emiya抱臂靠墙站着，看着女人从箱子里拿出了一张黑色无纹小方桌，拿出一罐锡兰红茶的茶叶和牛奶，一套精致的茶具和一个放了三明治和几块小蛋糕的盘子。

“能请你帮我泡杯茶吗？”

“泡茶？”Emiya闭上一只眼睛，紧盯着凛的笑脸。

“如你所见，我的手受伤了。”

“那就别喝了。”

“不行。不管如何紧急，下午茶不能少。”

“你在哪里染上这种麻烦习惯……”

“当然是伦敦。”凛用手挡住嘴，笑眯眯地对Emiya说，“拜托你啦。”

“……真是会使唤人。”Emiya沉默片刻，叹了口气，到角落里拿了一个白色网袋，扔到锅里。

“这是什么？”凛好奇地问。Emiya没回答，他想自己一时鬼迷心窍让她进来，现在帮她烧水泡茶，或许不久后这位大小姐就会要求他跑腿卖命。最终决断权定然在他手中。Emiya端着锅子到隔间里接了一盆水，放回原处，盖上盖子，蹲下身用磨成长形的石头在在石架中用拨弄了几番，石壁上擦出火星，不久整个儿就热了。凛若有所思地看着锅，又看看Emiya，他披风下穿了无袖的黑色背心，勾勒出紧实的手臂线条，黑色裤子下套着一双旧了的马靴，最后才转到脸上。锅里响起第一声的时候凛起身，走到Emiya旁边，同他一起靠在墙上。隔着半只手臂的距离，Emiya看了一眼她的白衬衫，瞥到解开了两颗扣子的白衬衫下露出的雪白脖颈，见她面色带着疲惫，又闭上眼睛，睁开时看向咕噜声越来越大的锅子，便听凛淡淡说：

“我来这里不为什么，想来就来了。”

“刚好碰上雨季，你的运气看来不太好。”

凛扑哧一笑，“意外。不过说起我的运气，但凡碰到大事，总是不好。”

“你碰到我是最不好。”

“但我已经来了。”凛扬起下巴，“水开了。”

“多滚三分钟，泡出来才好喝。”

“看来你很擅长，我果然没拜托错人。”

“也没第三人。”

凛见他熟练地将滚烫的水倒进壶中过了一遍，再放茶叶泡开，单手端着茶杯笔直站着。带着金黄光波的液体被空气搅进来时香气四溢，任是在小小的地方闻到低纬度的南方初秋，燥热裹着凉薄的清香沁人心脾，在乡间叶隙中看到一井湛蓝，心都亮了半分；接而席卷的是早晨的困倦，茶水的热气氤氲人眼，舌尖触碰到时整个人都清明起来，凛吞下后缓缓吐了口气，房间不那么逼仄，恍然精神为之一振，抬头看着Emiya笑道：

“很好喝。”

“哼呣。”Emiya没多说话，在旁边站了半刻，见凛喝完了一杯，抬眼时盯着他好一会儿，他心脏一跳，刚要问自己脸上是不是沾了什么东西时，凛说你也坐下来吧，冷了就不好了。他本是准备摇头的，看到凛眼中摇动神色后先给凛倒了一杯，又坐下倒了一杯给自己，加了一点牛奶。白底蓝叶骨瓷茶杯在Emiya手中显得极其小巧，凛拿起一块芝士三明治，动作优雅，直到一个吃完，Emiya喝了一口的茶已经亮了。

“你怎么不吃？待会儿还有事情要做呢。”

“有什么要做的……？”

“离开这里。”

“你不会是要出去淋雨吧。”Emiya眼睛中带着惊奇。

“我就是这么打算的。”凛睁大眼睛，“不行？”

“你疯了吧，凛！出去肯定会被腐蚀的！就算你是魔法使也撑不到离开这里！”

“不劳你费心。”凛拿起一个草莓小蛋糕，放在Emiya为因不可置信而张开的手掌上，“这是甜的。请用。”

Emiya呆在原地好一阵，无言吃掉，凛又递给他一块火腿三明治，他也吃了。凛喝了一杯加奶的茶，盘子也空了。把茶具拿到还有水的锅里清洗时见烧水前放进去的白色袋子已经整个发黑。

“净化剂？”凛用拇指和食指提起来，仔细看了看，又凑前闻了闻，“还是加了强力魔法的。你挺能干的嘛。”

Emiya只默默不说话，坐着看凛把器具擦干净，收拾好放进箱子里。

“你真要走？”

“当然。”

Emiya细细看着女人的脸，突然问：“你多大了？”

显然这个问题令凛措手不及，露出怔然表情，随即噗嗤一笑，用手指绕起自己烫得微卷的发尾，用不太肯定的语气说：“比你大不了多少吧。”

“我就说。哪有年轻女孩会想去送死的。”Emiya撑着膝盖起身，“你要用第二魔法去哪里？”

“啊啦，虽然年纪比我小倒还挺聪明的。”

“别开玩笑了，”Emiya说，“你来这里到底是为了什么？”

“我说过了，这是个意外。”凛没回答他先前的问题，走到角落捡起一块大小合适的石头，感觉不错。Emiya迅速接住她扔来的石头。“用那块石头从最上面的楼梯画一条直线到你后面的墙。Emiya满脸纠结地看了看石头，又看了看凛，果然……他的预感太准了。女人没看他，“你也不想困在这里一个月吧。”凛再次环视了房间一周，压低了声音，“但是……看来是有长期居住的准备呢。”

凛从箱子里拿出宝石在Emiya画好的第一级台阶开始每隔一级放两颗，再用石头画上魔法阵的纹样，她已得心应手，没花上多少力气就做好了大部分的准备工作，最后她从箱子里拿出一瓶青蓝色的液体，Emiya没说话，看凛系好斗篷，拿起了手提箱，Emiya也从绳子上哗啦一下抽下披风，搭在肩上。凛先走到最上方的阶梯上，把瓶盖打开，飘出一股说不上好闻也不能说难闻的、难以形容的味道。她把瓶子放倒，瓶中液体顺着中间的线一层层流下，同时往两边的圆阵流去，速度越来越快，红色的光线和黑蓝光线逐渐浮现，由浅至深，直到人眼直视也觉耀眼。凛在刚落在第二层时几步跨到最下一层。

德语发音飞快，凛刚让Emiya闭上眼睛，一阵仿佛能刺穿人身体的强光就在房间中炸开，不过一瞬。等到睁眼前后左右看了一圈，一切还是原来的样子，吊床在身后晃动了一下。

“‘但凡碰到大事，总是不好’。”Emiya重复凛说过的话。

“不可能！”凛拧着眉头，斩钉截铁地说，她失败过无数次，在最后一次肯定此后永远是成功。刚跨了一步楼梯Emiya叫了她的名字，退后看Emiya站在原先只容几人的小隔间里，从黑暗甬道里吹进来的风拂起了她的头发。“我就说绝对不可能出错了。”

“你到底多大了。”看凛略带得意地说，Emiya笑着挑眉。

两人拿着Emiya放在房中的照明灯，走进没有一丝光线的隧道，光亮所到之处全是壁画，凛在一处较大的画前停下，白与金、赭红和草绿在墙上显得极其鲜艳，显然刚绘成不久，能看出画的是加冕仪式。右边坐着一位头戴王冠的女性，她身前的人端着冠冕，正要给左边双膝跪地的男性戴上，男人身后站着两个手拿橄榄枝的人，头上画了光圈，没有文字。

“唔嗯……”凛叉腰看着着壁画，有些困惑地说，“看上去是很早期亚洲的风格，但……又不太对。”

“还是先出去好。”Emiya说。

“说的是。”凛点了点头。

又行了片刻也不见尽头，倒是出现了左右两条岔路，同样黑暗，因此可以判断同样曲折。

“我们各选一条走。”凛建议。

“我认为不可行。”

“哪里不行？”

“我说不上。”

“哈？”凛一听这话怒火中烧，“毫无理由地反对我，至少得给出有力的理由，否则我会生气的。”

“理由……”Emiya沉思了片刻，干巴巴地说：“凛，你问了我在这里是要做什么吧。”

“啊啦，我还以为你不准备告诉我，毕竟我是一个‘一见面就攻击你的人’。”凛没好气地加重了咬字，带着调笑意味的。

“如果我们分开的话你遇到危险的话就不好办了。”

“我？”凛收敛笑意，“你不用在意。那么，你在这里是要做什么？”

“我——”左边的岔路口卷来一阵风，刮在脸上湿漉漉的，凛整个人往斗篷里缩了一下，竟然走神也不知道Emiya到底有没有说完。

“算了，你不想说就算了。”凛拿好手灯，“别说我欺负你年龄小。一起走也行。”凛回头看了一眼意料外沉默的Emiya，心情不太美妙，大步走在前面。

“凛。”

“怎么了？”

“你走在前面背对我，不怕我是你的敌人？”

“你是吗？”没见凛低头自嘲的一笑，

“如果——”

“有出去的路了——”凛打断了Emiya的话，在亮光下通往下方石阶楼梯赫然出现在眼前，

“走吧。”如果二字后剩下的四个字停留在Emiya的舌尖，艰难地吞了回去。

“不过真是奇怪，”凛说，“竟然还要往下走。”凛用灯照向四周，一扇石门挡在面前，两边墙壁光滑，也没见有机关。她单手向外推，石门纹丝不动。

“是不是方向错了。”Emiya说完大步上前，蹲下身发现风是从门下流进的，他把灯递给凛，用披风裹住整张脸，按了按门，卡住石门右边的缝隙，向左使力，门下面好像装了滑轮，向左边飞速移动，Emiya没来得及撒手，也没躲开，还好有防备，风裹挟着厚沙掀了他一身。凛也把脸蒙的严严实实的，从他身后探出头，带着惊叹之色望着眼前景色。

高高低低的长形楼房宛若连绵山丘由近至远堆积，越来越高的街道交叉其中，密密麻麻的台阶创造出视觉上的错觉，走过一个拐角转身就不见了另一人。凛的眼睛闪动着，这两年她走了很多地方，却从没见过比这还要精妙的建筑。后现代建筑在当代世界的光怪陆离受到了地域大小和实用价值的限制，同时缺乏为天才头脑提供庞大资金的来源，加上人类的注意力不再停留在创造上，再也无人再现千年前的模样。不……凛摇了摇头，这个时空离她生活的地方相差的不仅是时间还有空间，事物可能已经被完全扭曲了。她看向靠近天边的地方，被风沙覆盖的金顶宫殿上，

“真是……为什么会到这个地方来啊。”见过这样美丽的事物要回到平静的生活又得花些时间了。两年来她只使用了几次第二魔法，大部分的时间都在战争地区停留。当被硝烟熏到睁不开眼睛，听见恸哭声会想要捂住耳朵，明明还有大半魔力手却颤抖时远坂凛就会回到伦敦家中，或在欧洲地图上点出一个小地方，提着一个旅行箱去体验岁月静好。她振作得很快，不久就会收拾好再次出发，继续重复之前的过程。就连她自己都笑过自己，大师父更是狠狠地说了她一次，说他偶然看中、精心培养、还活蹦乱跳的弟子竟然主动去出了死亡就是阴谋的地方送命，说完后盯着凛重重地叹了口气，让凛少干预为好，凛还颇为感动。好几次回去见到大师父差点儿说出她所想，其实不说他大概也看了出来，凛终究闭上嘴巴，好好守住没人知道的事情。

露维亚没毕业后就回了芬兰专心Edelfelt家家主职务，过了一年结婚邀请凛参加，凛在给自己加的重重课业下即时赶到，被套上伴娘装束，二十三岁的时候露维亚怀孕并有了第一个孩子，凛跟着宝石翁学习快两年，在伦敦期间她每年回冬木两次，分别在父亲和母亲的祭日，她从不相信前世今生，远坂家的古宅中确有感情在。一花一木，一草一树，一屋一物都还在原地，似乎处于静止状态，等待主人回来。有些人是永远回不来的，因为时间永远流走，用魔法停住的是对自己的慰藉，是自以为是的作弊。但她还是去过地下室，在冬木市里一个人散了步，去新都买过东西，这些也都没什么，唯一是挂在身上的红宝石，总是晃着她的眼睛。他还好吗？还是那样变扭？在干什么呢？得到……救赎了吗？当然都是在少有的多余休憩时间想的，毕竟大师父给她留的课题好几次把她逼进生死边界，根本没空想其他事情。因此远坂凛在二十八岁就成为了魔法使，凭借废寝忘食也要成功的毅力和远坂家血液传下来的天赋，触碰到了超越魔术和科学的领域：时间。

 

“……”凛又上了一级台阶，感到身后气息的消失，身体僵了一下，头向左偏了偏，又转了回来，继续攀登。要到达金顶宫殿并不是一件容易的事情，从城下看它近在眼前，因重重暗金在鳞甲般山脉的衬托下气势压迫，真正要接近先得过这个建筑迷宫，凛边走边在脑内填补街道地图，走走停停、进进退退也就剩最后一道倾斜六十度的长阶了。她体力很好，这时也没喘气，从箱子里拿出水壶喝了几口，很快登上顶部。宫殿正门梁柱并不高，一共两层，下面那层是爱奥尼柱式的，上层是七个人像柱，全是金色，凛注意到踏进距离宫殿一定范围内就没了沙尘，便摘了兜帽，回头看了一眼。城镇房屋和街道一同蔓延开，逐渐变得蚂蚁般大小看不清了，她出来的石洞不不过其中一间，也就是说这座城市是建造在地下的，在她最初到达的时代是被埋没了吧。太可惜了，凛想，也必然是这样，她回身，走进宫殿内。空旷的大厅里静悄悄的，两旁螺旋状楼梯通往高处，面前一座孤零零的金色宝座，做工精致到令人不敢多看，仿佛会亵渎它的美丽。凛了右边的楼梯向上，白色的楼梯磨得光滑，她弯腰摸了摸，透骨的冰凉。途中路过好几扇无遮挡的窗，只能看到外面一片模糊，沙子卷在一起吼叫。最后到达的平台也是左右对称，她往左边楼梯的出口看了一眼，走近面前的门。画了各式动物的钴蓝底色大门是阻挡在她前进的堡垒，令人奇怪的是供人进出的门却是开的，她在门前站了半刻，慢慢走了进去，一直靠着右边走。门口也是她没想到的，不禁笑出声。与殿外形成鲜明对比的繁花盛开，自成一个世界似的，在这里听不到外界的呼唤，永远沉浸在美好的宁静中多么幸福。花丛中有一个大约一米高的石坛，周围绕以七色鲜花，对应七件青金石宝具，凛只看了一眼就知道这些东西属于谁。她抬眼在这个圆弧顶的封闭空间看了看，依旧静谧，沉下表情，说道：

“已经够了。”

没有人回答。

她笑了一声：“你不忍心吗？”她的眼中有无尽情绪，插手太多就会这样，是不幸抑或幸运，她所做的一切带来了回报，离预期太远，连她自己都吓了一大跳。回身白发男人站在花从中的一处，右手中拿着一把无柄的短刀，离她不近也不远，两人伸出手臂，刚好他的刀能碰到她的指尖。

凛一动不动：“你真是和这个环境格格不入。”

“……我说了‘你碰到我是最不好’。”他没有叹气，只是将这句话说出来，甚至没有语气，也即没有感情。

“没什么好或不好，我是一个因果论者。”

他很想问她为什么在笑，这让他困扰。他杀死过太多人，她却是唯一一个在面对死亡时坦然若之的人，没有逃开，没有前进，只是在看到他时斗篷下的手握成了拳头，颤抖了一瞬，便笑了。

“你到底多大了。”他又问了一次。

“满三十，现在是十月，距离我三十一岁的生日还有......”她想了一会儿，“四个月。在你——”她在他说出下一句话之前说，“动手前我要问你，”她的表情忽然变得严肃，他闭上一只眼睛，露出好笑的神情，不置可否。“你愿不愿意破解你身上的诅咒，和我一起离开这里。”凛上前了几步，走到了他身前。她眼神坚定，看着他，一字一顿，“只要你现在和我离开，我可以做到的，你知道魔法使的能力。”

“……”他瞪大了眼睛，冷漠的银灰色瞳孔被娇嫩鲜花衬得温柔了几分，“你没有必要为我这样做。”他说，“别和我说你又不知道怎么让英灵解脱。”

“我当然知道。可能失去魔法使的能力，成为普通的人，也可能搭上性命。”

“……你知不知道你在说什么？”

“我知道!”凛皱起眉头，“我就是知道我要怎么做才问你的！”

“为什么？为什么要这样做？！我只是个陌生人。一时心软让你多活了一阵，是要给要杀死你的人。”

“因为，因为——”凛咬着嘴唇，“你难道不也是这样吗？”她一时又成了十七岁时的无力样子，“为了守护他人把自己的性命置之度外，毫不在意，一直一直都是这样……这样你，这样你可能永远都——”她踮脚抓住他的斗篷边，紧紧攥住，“被拯救……”泪水从凛模糊的眼中流了出来，划过脸颊，她嘴唇翕动，终是松了手，低下头。

长时间的沉默里连呼吸声都听不到，Emiya看见凛的泪水落在花叶上，黄色的小花接过，又恢复如常。

“凛，”他说，心中充满了奇妙感觉，“我一直都是这样活着，你是除了我自己外头一个认为我会得不到救赎的人。”他听到抽泣声不禁笑了，“但正因如此，我大概被救赎了。”那双盈满泪水的蓝色眼睛正看着他，让他冰冷的心颤动、在胸口发出盖过一切的比所有世界加在一起还庞大的嗡鸣。“谢谢你，凛。”他看到哭着的凛笑了，“所以……我会做我应该做的。”

“在我意料之中，和笨蛋一样。”

“谁是笨蛋？”Emiya闭上一只眼睛，“你才是最笨的那个。凛……闭上眼睛。”

她点了点头，闭上了眼睛，是见面后最乖巧的一次。他指节泛白，无柄的刀被握得太紧，已将他的手割伤，鲜血流出，他抬起手，将重复了百次、千次、万次的动作，快速而决绝地，做出了。搂住了要倒下去的远坂凛，Emiya将她轻轻放在花丛中，双手置于胸前，他闭上眼睛不忍看她，拿起掉在地上的手提箱要放到她旁边，提把上有凹下去的痕迹，Emiya一转，发现是字母。

“Rin,Toh……saka。”他没有察觉到自己念了出来，耳朵先捕捉到才传到大脑意识中：是她的全名。他早该知道，他只觉得发音耳熟，从未想到，从未想过。身体轻微起伏。他的身体早已成剑，从里向外将他刺穿；他的身体冰凉，好像要冻住烂漫花枝，他的手上燃烧着鲜红的火焰，烫得迄今算得上无坚不摧的精神接近泯灭。

“远坂……凛。”

Emiya单膝跪倒在地，还在流血的伤口逐渐恢复却如同遭受无法恢复的创伤，鲜血从她身下漫开，浸染了花朵。“为什么？为什么？为什么——！”他一拳捶在地上，让静默无声的悲伤侵蚀。

再没有什么痛苦比过此刻，他亲手杀了他爱过的人后才发现，自己是多么爱她。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来再加个宝石梗，加不进去了（偷懒了  
> 有空再修  
> 这么狗血都是因为听了L‘Arc~en~Ciel的失われた眺め和I Am So Happy


End file.
